Toon-Knapped
by CindyVortex
Summary: Something has happened in Nick City (the city where all the nicktoon characters from Nickelodeon live) ... someone has toon-knapped some nicktoons for an evil plot, the question is ... what's going to happen next? Read and Review please!
1. PROLOGUE

Toon – Knapped  
By Jessie G.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
On the far end on the town know as Nick City, next to the famous Arlene's Café, deep in the dark corner in the shadows, was someone. The shadows where so dark, you couldn't see that someone's face, but who or what ever it was, it was there, talking to someone.   
"I must get the one they call Jimmy Neutron, his brain power will make me even more of the smartest toon that ever lived!" Said the someone.  
Whoever he was talking to replied, in a quivering voice, "But sir, how will we get to him? He is too smart, and I'm sure his friends would do anything to protect him from being injured. I'm not sure if this is a very good idea sir."  
"Quiet!" The someone snapped back at the quivering person, "Of course this will work! I just need to figure out how to trap him. This shouldn't be to hard!"  
The someone and the quivering person where sitting at a dark booth at Arlene's Café, no one seemed to be listening to them. He looked around, and noticed a poster on the wall of Spongebob Squarepants.  
"Him! That Spongebob, I bet if we kidnap him and some others, we will find a way to lure Jimmy into our trap! Now get back to the lair and work on that machine! We don't have all day! Hurry!" The someone commanded the quivering person.  
"Yes sir!" The quivering person replied, rushing so fast out the door, if you weren't looking close enough, you might not have seen him at all.  
No one had listened into the conversation, except one person, the tweenaged Kimi Finster, she suddenly bolted out of her seat to the door, but then was blocked by the someone.  
"Oh no you don't my dear, your not going anywhere!" The someone told her.  
"Stay away from Jimmy, Spongebob and all the other nicktoons!" She warned him.  
The someone smiled, and replied, "I don't think so." He clasped her mouth closed and silently dragged her out of the building with out even the slightest soul noticing. 


	2. Where's Spongebob?

Chapter 1: Where's Spongebob?  
  
She ran threw Nick City, where could she go? Who should she tell? What should she do? All these questions raced threw her mind as she raced her way threw the crowd of toons. She normally was the opposite of how she was acting now, she never worried, she never was scared, her name was Sandy Cheeks.  
Normally a smiling, very strong, karate loving, squirrel who just happens to come from Texas, and now lives in Bikini Bottoms under the ocean, Sandy now ran threw the city of Nickelodeon in extreme panic, she now was using all her strength to run and think, and she knew there was no time for karate.  
She finally couldn't run any longer, and collapsed on the ground, her head hurt, but she knew she had to go on. Sandy slowly got up, and looked around, she spotted a familiar house, this house belonged to Jimmy Neutron, who was now rushing out of the house to her.  
"Sandy! What's wrong? Are you ok?" Jimmy asked.  
Sandy dusted herself off, she might me tired, but Sandy was one tough squirrel.  
Sandy then said, in her famous Texas accent, "Never mind me now little big headed dude, Spongebob's been umm … sponge-napped!"  
Jimmy stared at Sandy in confusion, and replied, "Why would anyone want to erm … sponge-nap Spongebob? Everyone loves him, and everyone who doesn't like him mostly wants to stay away from him. Why would anyone sponge-nap him?"  
"Your asking me? I have no idea, but that's what Gary told me! And it's snails word, they never lie!" Sandy exclaimed.  
"How can you tell what he says? He meows! Snails aren't suppose to meow! Cats are!" Jimmy replied, outraged.  
"Tell that to those water fellows, they'd just say 'what's a cat?', but that's not the point! Spongebob has gone missing, and I reckon someone has sponge-napped him!" Sandy told Jimmy.  
Jimmy sighed, he was now very worried.  
"Goddard, radar on how many sponges are in the Nick City area." He commanded Goddard.  
Goddard's radar popped out of his back.  
"No sponges, Sandy, you may be right."  
  
To Be Continued ... 


	3. Who Is Someone?

Chapter 2: Who Is Someone?  
  
No later than two minutes, Jimmy, Goddard and Sandy were searching the streets, asking everyone if they had seen Spongebob.  
No one.  
Jimmy shook his head, "I just don't understand it, how could a sponge just, disappear?"  
Just then, Tommy and Libby ran up to Jimmy.  
Tommy was the first to talk, "Jimmy! Kimi's been kidnapped!"  
Then Libby spoke, "So has Cindy! I was talking to her, then I turned around for just one second, herd her gasp and shriek, turned around, and had just enough time to see her being dragged quickly around a corner. I tried to run after where I saw her dragged, but when I rounded the corner, there was no trace of Cindy or the person who kidnapped her!" Libby started to cry.  
Tommy patted her back, and then said, "I was going to meet Kimi at Arlene's Café and the moment I turned the corner to the café, I saw someone dragging her away, I tried to catch up, but in nearly a second, Kimi and the kidnapper practically vanished!"  
"And Spongebob's been kidnapped too!" Sandy told them.  
Tommy shakes his head, "Something wrong is going on here, I can feel it."  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Somewhere, no one is sure where, but somewhere, a girl with blonde hair in pigtails, opened her eyes, she had been previously knocked out by someone. This girl was named Cindy Vortex, she was in a cage, high from the ground. She shook her head, and looked around.  
"Where am I?" She asked, not expecting an answer.  
"I was hoping some one would tell me that." Said a voice.  
Cindy hadn't expected anyone to answer and jumped at the sound of someone else's voice. She turned around, to see another cage, about ten feet away. Inside was Spongebob.  
"Sponge bob?" Cindy asked in confusion.  
Sponge bob looked sad, and continued, "We must have been in here for hours before you finally woke up."  
Cindy held onto the cold, medal cage bars, and looked over to the other side of the room, ten feet away, in another cage was Kimi Finster, she seemed to be waking up. Kimi slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head, "What's going on? The last thing I remember was hearing someone say he was going to kidnap Jimmy and in order to get him, he was going to kidnap some of his friends, then I told him to stay away from you guys, and that's all I remembered."  
Cindy and Sponge bob gasped.  
Cindy nervously replied, "You mean, we were kidnapped? And someone is going to kidnap Jimmy?"  
Kimi sat up and replied, "I think I remember some more … something about brain power, and being the smartest toon that ever lived."  
Cindy and Sponge bob looked back at each other in confusion, then looked back to Kimi.  
Kimi shook her head, then blinked a bit, and sighed, "Now I remember, someone said they wanted to capture Jimmy and get his brain power so they could be the smartest toon that ever lived."  
Before Cindy or Sponge bob could even think of the slightest word, something interrupted.  
"You have a nice memory Finster. But a little update on what you last heard. When I kidnap Jimmy and drain his brain power, I'll be able to rule the Universe! And little Jimmy won't be able to stop me because he'll be stupid! And I will finally be able to get that recipe from Mr. Krabs, for that Krabby Patty! And the Chum Bucket will be famous!" The someone laughed.  
Now confusion replaced the worried looks on Kimi, Cindy and Spongebob's faces.  
"Plankton?" They all said at once.  
Out of the shadows stepped Plankton, yet he was at least five feet tall, which was very weird indeed since you normally had to squint to see him.  
Spongebob then said, "Plankton? He's … so big."  
"Great observation, like we didn't notice," Cindy replied.  
"Why are you so big Plankton? Your normally a little speck that no one seems to ever see, or care about," Kimi asked.  
"Well here's the story little toons, you see, nine months ago I was receiving a lot of hate mail from fans everywhere, so much that the creator of Spongebob's show decided to throw me out of the show. I realized I needed my own show, so I went to Hollywood to talk to some producers, but they quickly rejected my scripts, and when I went to Nickelodeon for help, they said they would gladly let me have my own show. Two months later, I'm on the set to start filming, but just as soon as I walk up to the office, they announce that they have rejected the show, and went for The Jimmy Neutron show and movie instead. So they kicked me out of the building, and just as I was kicked out, big headed Jimmy Neutron, and the rest of the cast walked right over me into the building, when they entered, the room was full of cheers from the other Nicktoons."  
"Oh, I remember that!" Cindy interrupted with a smirk, she was glad to know that she had stepped on Plankton, but now she seemed to regret it a little.  
"Anyway, I then tried out for other networks, like cartoon network, and the Disney channel, but they went on about copyright and that stuff, and they rejected me too. Then the Rugrats tenth anniversary came up, there was a big party, and I was invited. It turned out I wasn't the only one who was upset and jealous, two other toons envied you all. You may know them, please stand forward, Otto Rocket and Dib." Plankton said, and no later than two seconds, Otto and Dib walked forward.  
"Kimi, you may remember from when you where listening to my conversation, I was speaking to Dib." Plankton told Kimi.  
"Why would you guys dislike the nicktoons?" Asked Cindy suspiciously.  
Otto was the first to speak, "Well, they were cramping my style, ya know? And anyway, Plankton promised me I would become the worlds greatest toon skater if I helped him."  
"First of all, these toons totally don't cramp anyone's style, and second, your already the worlds greatest toon skater!" Kimi replied.  
"What about you Dib?" Spongebob asked.  
"Well, I also wanted to have my own show, 'Dib's Alien World', has a nice touch, doesn't it? Well, at first I thought this was to conquer all the aliens of the world, but I think I like the idea of me conquering the world instead. Besides, no alien would dare face me!" Dib said.  
Cindy bursted out laughing, then said, "Yeah right Dib! You don't even scare Zim! And me, Jimmy and all the other kids in my class beat the yokians within an hour to an hour and 30 minutes!"  
Dib glared at Cindy.  
"How did you get so big though, Plankton?" Asked Sponge bob.  
"I was able to invent a creation to super size Plankton," Dib announced, "I call it the 'Big Fries Non-Shrinky Thingy'."  
"Well, now you have heard the story, and probably the next time I see you, we'll have probably de-smarted Jimmy!" Said Plankton, as he, Otto and Dib left the room.  
When the heard the door close with a clang, the three began to talk.  
"What are we going to do?" Asked Spongebob.  
"How are we going to get out of here?" Asked Kimi.  
Cindy thought for a moment, and realized then that her back pack was with her. She opened it up, and looked inside.  
"A-ha! I know!" Cindy exclaimed, as she pulled out of her backpack, her brand new cell-phone.  
Kimi and Spongebob shouted, "Way to go Cindy!"  
Cindy quickly dialed Libby's cell-phone.  
  
Not long later, Libby heard her cell-phone ring. Jimmy, Sandy and Tommy noticed this too.  
"Hello?" Libby asked, then she suddenly squealed, "Cindy! Your alright!"  
Jimmy, Tommy and Sandy spun around and rushed to Libby.  
"Spongebob and Kimi are with you? Ok, where are you? Don't know? Ok, then … wait, what? Sorry, I'm losing you, the phone is getting kind of frizzy sounding."  
Libby gasped, then stared at the phone.  
"WHAT?" Screamed Jimmy, Tommy and Sandy.  
"I dunno, sounded like Cindy's phone ran out of battery. She was trying to warn me about something." Libby sighed.  
Jimmy grabbed her cell phone and hooked a wire up to it from Goddard.  
"Let me see, I should be able to get this so we can hear the whole conversation." Jimmy explained.  
Goddard opened his mouth and the conversation started to take place.  
  
Libby: Hello?  
Cindy: Hi Libby!  
Libby: Cindy! Your alright!  
Cindy: Yeah, and Spongebob and Kimi are with me.  
Libby: Spongebob and Kimi are with you?  
Cindy: Yeah.  
Libby: Ok, where are you?  
Cindy: Hard to tell, where inside.  
Libby: Don't know?  
Cindy: Yeah, but Plank … and he and … drain Jimmy's … brainpower … world.  
  
Goddard then said in a computer voice, "End of message. If you would like to hear this message again, press one."  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Cindy gasped, and stared at her phone, then said, "My cell phone's battery died!"  
  
To Be Continued … 


	4. Cell-Phones and Brains

Chapter 3: Cell-Phones and Brains  
  
Cindy sighed, "Sorry guys." And tossed her phone into her bag.  
"Now what?" Spongebob wined.  
Cindy looked into her bag again, "There's gotta be something in her that will help us."  
Kimi thinks for a moment and reaches in her pocket.  
"I wonder if I still have it," She said.  
Cindy stopped looking in her bag, and looked up.  
"Have what?" She asked.  
Kimi pulled out of her pocket a very small disk, it looked perfectly ordinary.  
"Yes! How awesome! I do have it!" Kimi exclaimed.  
"That's nice Kimi, but what is it?" Asked Spongebob.  
"And how can it help us?" Asked Cindy,  
Kimi held out the small disk, and said, "Jimmy gave it to me when I was complaining about how expensive cell phone batteries were. He invented it, it's the forever lasting battery that never dies out!"  
Cindy gasped, then grinned, "For once that big brain of his came in handy! Toss it here Kimi!"  
Kimi gulped, but quickly tossed it to Cindy, hoping she would catch it.  
The little disk's medal shined as it glided over ten feet, right into Cindy's hands.  
"Phew! That was close!" Said Kimi.  
Cindy placed the battery into the cell phone, then tried to turn her cell phone on.  
Nothing.  
"What the? Hey! It's not working!" Cindy exclaimed.  
"Of course it's not working Vortex!" A voice from the shadows said, causing Cindy, Kimi and spongebob to almost scream when they jumped up.  
"You think your battery died? Haha! No … this building was manufactured to shut down any cell phones. This was it's first job, but we didn't know you had a cell phone, until we heard you talking, then I turned the program on, and now no force can get you out of there!"  
Dib then sleekly stepped out of the shadows.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"What did she mean, me, and draining my brainpower?" Asked Jimmy.  
Libby shrugged, and replied, "I have no idea, but sounds to me like someone's plotting against you Jimmy, we better get to the bottom of this as soon as possible!"  
Jimmy looked shocked, and asked, "Why would anyone plot against me?"  
"Well Jimmy," Sandy started, "Ya'll really smart, and if some bad guys got the power to get smart, they'll go for the most quickest way, and they don't want to go threw 12 years of school. The best option for them would be ta brain drain ya, and keep the brain for 'em selves." Sandy shook her head sadly.  
"How do you know that?" Asked Tommy.  
" 'Brains for Dummies' By Shari Sanders the Squirrel, chapter 6, page 79, paragraph 4," Sandy replied.  
"Oh," Everyone said.  
Tommy nodded his head, "Ok, so Jimmy is getting de-brained, but what did Cindy mean when she said, 'Plank'?"  
Everyone shrugged.  
Jimmy shook his head, "We need to figure this out in a hurry, and save Cindy, Spongebob and Kimi on top of that!" 


	5. Cell Phone Maps and Dib's Head

Chapter 4: Cell Phone Maps and Dib's Head  
  
Tommy nodded, "Your right Jimmy!"  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"We've gotta figure out this whole thang out! Does that cell phone have anyway of tracing back who called you?" Asked Sandy.  
Jimmy and Libby thought for a moment.  
"Like, oh my gosh! I totally forgot! I don't have it, but you can download it off the internet! It shows you a map of, like, where the person was when they called!" Libby exclaimed, "Quick! We can only access it from my house! That's where your suppose to hook up the cell phone."  
Everyone ran as fast as the could to get to Libby's house. They swift breeze rush threw their hair (and fur) as the glided threw the streets and zipped around the corners of the town. Libby came to a halt at the front of them all, right in front of their house. No one was expecting Libby's sudden stop, and the all ran right into her.  
"Hey! Watch it!" Libby said, annoyed, when she got off the dirty, black tar from the ground.  
"Sorry Libby," Everyone said innocently.  
Everyone rushed threw Libby's house, her dad was on the couch, watching football, and noticed them running by. He shook his head with confusion, and nearly a second later, Libby ran to his side, kissed him on the forehead, then rushed back upstairs. Her dad just shrugged and continued to watch the game.  
Libby and everyone else burst threw the door, causing Libby to fall again, on the dark blue, fuzzy carpet.  
"Watch it!" Libby ordered, angrily.  
"Sorry Libby," They all said.  
Libby leaped on to her bed, and opened up her laptop. She typed a bit, clicked here and there, and finally sighed, "Ok, pass the cell-phone here."  
Jimmy handed Libby the cell phone.  
Everyone couldn't help but peer over Libby's shoulder every once in a while, wondering what was taking so long. Another ten minutes passed, Jimmy, Tommy and Sandy grew impatient. Suddenly, Libby grabbed her cell phone off the charger it was hooked up to, and turned it on. She pressed a few buttons, and then held the screen up to her friends, "Ta-da! Presenting, Cell-4-Kids and Libby production, with help by Cell4kids.com, is the brand new Maps-4-Cells, a new way of the future! Introducing new 3D like images, and 100%, up-to-date, very accurate locations on finding where your friends are. With Maps-4-Cells, you can kiss getting lost, goodbye! Sponsored by Mc Donalds , we love to see you smile!" Libby then gave a big smile.  
"Please don't tell me you plan on working with advertisements when you grow up," Jimmy replied to Libby's commercial.  
"No, I plan on being a CEO." Libby smirked.  
"Thank Neptune for that," Sandy whispered.  
Libby laughed and said, "Ok, stop making fun of my bad advertising, and lets go save our friends!"  
Everyone nodded in agreement, and soon they zoomed down the stairs to the exit, with Libby stopping by her dad, who was still watching football, gave him a kiss, and rushed out with her friends.  
"Alright, now how does that Map thingy work?" Asked Tommy.  
Libby pressed a few buttons, then said, "All we have to do is click on the message Jimmy recorded, and then it will tell us."  
"Sounds easy," Said Tommy, then he laughed and continued, "Too easy."  
Libby pressed some more buttons, then frowned.  
"What's wrong?" asked Sandy.  
"This can't be right, it's right where Arlene's Café' is," Libby replied.  
Jimmy thought for a moment, and started, "Unless …"  
"Unless what?" Asked Libby.  
"Well, of course then, it probably is at the same location of Arlene's Café," Jimmy was about to continue, but Tommy interrupted.  
"How is that possible?" Asked Tommy.  
"Well, Cindy said she wasn't sure where she was, because they were inside, maybe where they are is underground. Remember Tommy, you said Kimi was taken around a corner and then disappeared, maybe there is some secret way of getting there." Jimmy told them.  
"What about Cindy and the person who kidnapped her?" Asked Libby.  
"Maybe there are other secret ways of getting to the secret place, like fake trash cans," Sandy guessed.  
"Sandy's probably right. We've gotta find one of those trash cans," Jimmy announced.  
"But, then you'd just be stuck underground, if your going into battle, you've gotta have a plan before you yell charge," Said a voice from behind them.  
Jimmy, Tommy, Libby and sandy whipped around, to see none other than Ginger Foutly, herself.  
"Hey Ginger," Libby greeted her.  
"I've been fallowing you guys around all day, can I help you out?" She asked, a bit shyly.  
"Sure, the more help, probably the better," Said Jimmy.  
"So, like Ginger said, ya'll, we need a plan to kick some kidnappers butt, but how we gonna do it?" Asked Sandy.  
"Good question, unfortunately, I don't have an answer," Ginger replied, a bit sadly.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Cindy's eyes narrowed at the sight of Dib, then she remembered an episode of Invader Zim called "The Nightmare World", the Invader Zim Halloween special, and everyone made fun of Dib's head, maybe she could somehow trick him.  
"Man, I'm never complaining about Jimmy's head again, compared to him, your like a house on mice feet!" Cindy insulted.  
"Are you saying my head is big?" Asked Dib.  
"Yah, duh," Cindy replied, rolling her eyes.  
Spongebob and Kimi laughed.  
"Grrrrr …. You'll be sorry Vortex! You all will! When we get Jimmy's brain power, I'll personally, ummm … well, I don't know, yet. But when I think of it, I'll be sure to, umm .." Dib didn't know what to say.  
Kimi smiled, and asked, "Do what? Oh boy with such huge head, and small body, and microscopic brain!"  
"Good one!" Cindy commented.  
"Hey Dib, your head must be a hallow tree, because you've got a huge head, but it's full of nothing!" Spongebob joked.  
Cindy laughed so hard, she fell backwards, then stood up, still giggling.  
"Wow, that was as close to the truth as you can get!" Cindy commented.  
Kimi had also been laughing, and said, "Your right on with that one Spongebob!"  
"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week! Good night!" Spongebob stood up and bowed a few times.  
Dib crossed his arms and mumbled, "Not true …" Then he stormed away, and closed the door with a loud boom.  
  
To Be Continued … 


	6. Dodie Bishop and Ginger's House

Chapter 5: Dodie Bishop and Ginger's House  
  
Cindy continued to laugh at the joke Spongebob made at Dib about how big his head was, then she calmed herself down, and said, "Now what should we do? There has to be some way to communicate to Jimmy to not come here."  
"But, where exactly is, HERE?" Asked Spongebob.  
Suddenly, the door opened with a bang, and in between Kimi and Cindy another cage appeared, holding Dodie Bishop, however, unlike the other toons kidnapped, she was awake.  
"Whoa! That was totally freaky!" Dodie exclaimed.  
Dodie sat up and looked around, "Kimi? Cindy? Sponge bob? What are you doing here?"  
Cindy decided she should explain, "You see, Dodie, we were toon-knapped by Plankton, Otto and Dib, and they did that because they want to lure Jimmy Neutron here so they can steal his brain power, and pretty much enslave the Earth."  
"That's terrible!" Dodie exclaimed, "Wait a minute, did you say Plankton? That little speck?"  
Kimi chuckled a little, but then said, "He's not a speck anymore."  
"Dib made an invention, and now Plankton is a lot taller, like 5 feet tall!" Spongebob explained.  
Dodie's left eyebrow raised in confusion, "Only 5 feet? That's how tall Jessie is! [Me, the author of this story], that isn't very tall for someone Plankton's age."  
Spongebob thought for a moment, then asked, "How old is Plankton anyway?"  
Everyone shrugged.  
"Well, it's certainly tall for Plankton's species," Kimi replied.  
"True …" Cindy said, then shook off the subject, "But that's not the point … the point is, that we need to figure out a way of communicating to Jimmy, so he knows not to fall into their trap."  
"You have a crush on Jimmy, don't you?" Kimi asked suspiciously.  
Cindy blushed a little, "Well … I mean, no way! Not at all! I'm his rival for crying out loud, I just wouldn't be able to stand the fact that Plankton, Dib and Otto have the power to rule the world."   
"Uh huh." Sponge bob gave her a 'sure, what ever you say' look.  
"It's as true as the sea is blue!" Cindy replied.  
"Aha! Proof! The sea isn't blue! It's flower colored!" Sponge bob quickly snapped back.  
"Huh?" Everyone stared at him for a moment.  
Suddenly, the small creak of the big door opened, everyone laid their eyes on it, this was the quietest the door had every been opened.  
A figure stepped out of the shadows, and sad, "I'm here to help you guys out, I'm going to save you!"  
When the figure was clearly visible, everyone said, as if in a chorus …  
"Otto Rocket???"  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Ginger thought for a moment, then said, "Lets go to my house, I think we'll need help from my brother and best friend Dodie."  
Everyone shrugged, and agreed.  
"Which way to your house?" Asked Jimmy.  
"Fallow me." Ginger told them.  
The kids' sneakers instantly leaped from the ground, and rushed in an uncountable beat as they raced down the street for a while at a time. They didn't realize how far Ginger's house was, and they started to attempt to gain speed to catch up.  
Ginger stopped in front of her house, and stepped forward a little bit. Libby had been right behind her, and came to a sudden halt, as did everyone else since they ran into Libby, once more.  
"You guys really need to add brakes to your shoes." She told them as she dusted herself off from dirty sidewalk.  
"Sorry Libby," Everyone replied, innocently, once again.  
Everyone slowly walked behind Ginger, as she headed for the backyard to find the doghouse, that was where Ginger's brother normally hung out with his best friend Hoodsey.  
Ginger knocked on the door of the dog house.  
"Identify yourself!" Carl and Hoodsey shouted from inside.  
"Ginger Foutly, sister of Carl Foutly, along with Jimmy Neutron, Sandy Cheeks, Tommy Pickles, and ummm … Libby." Ginger replied.  
"Seriously, ya'll own brother can't take the risk that it's his own sister at the door?" Asked Sandy.  
Ginger shrugged.  
"State the nature of you presence," Carl continued.  
"We need your help Carl," Ginger replied, a tad impatient.  
"Entrance accepted." Carl answered.  
He opened the door, "What's the problem sis?"  
  
To Be Continued … 


	7. A Clue and An Answer

Chapter 6: A Clue And An Answer  
  
No one said anything for a moment.  
"What are you doing here?" Asked Cindy, very suspiciously.  
"Look, I'm trying to help you. Do you want the advice or not?" Otto questioned.  
Cindy, Dodie, Kimi and Spongebob all looked at each other for a moment.  
Then Spongebob replied, "Alright, what's the advice."  
Otto turned around, to make sure no one else was coming, then he pulled out of a bag a walkie-talkie, and tossed it up into the air, Cindy barely cough it.  
"This is your brother Hoodsey's walkie-talkie Dodie, it links up to Carl's walkie-talkie, they might be able to help you. I have to go now before Plankton or Dib realize I'm trying to help you." Otto told them, then sneaked out of the room quickly.  
"But, how do we know this isn't a trick?" Cindy asked, but Otto was gone.  
Cindy looked to the other three, "Should we trust Otto? For all we know, this could just be so they can hear on our conversations and find out if we try to escape, or this could be some stupid joke."  
"What about what Dib said earlier? Cell phones don't work in here!" Kimi reminded them.  
"Hmmmm …. Yeah, he did, which is exactly why Otto might be telling the truth." Spongebob started.  
"Huh? How is that possible? Cell phones don't work, so obviously walkie-talkies won't work either." Cindy questioned.  
"Oh, I get it! Walkie-talkies aren't cell phones! Their, well … walkie-talkies! That's what Spongebob means. Go ahead, try it Cindy!" Dodie cheered on.  
"Ok, if your so sure." Cindy replied, then she turned on the walkie-talkie.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Ginger explained to her younger brother and his best friend what was going on.  
"So what do you want me to do?" Asked Carl.  
Jimmy stepped in, "We need a plan for attacking whoever is behind this!"  
Carl then shook his head, "Why are you coming to me? I'm into gross stuff, how would I have a plan for attacking?"  
"But ya'll gotta help us!" Sandy pleaded, which was something she rarely did.  
"Hello? Anyone there?" Said a voice, but it was very static.  
"Hey, it's your walkie-talkie Carl." Said Hoodsey.  
"Well don't just sit there, go answer it." Carl told him.  
"But Carl, the only other person besides me that has a walkie-talkie that hooks up to your walkie-talkie is Blake Gripling, but he's out of town, it can't be him. That, and it's a girl's voice." Hoodsey explained.  
"Sorry Dodie, Spongebob, Kimi, I guess it was some stupid trick." The voice mumbled.  
Everyone suddenly perked up.  
"Hoodsey! Find that walkie-talkie! Quickly!" Jimmy commanded.  
Hoodsey, ran to a near by pile, and held out the walkie-talkie, then pressed a red button.  
"Uhhh … who's there?" Asked Hoodsey.  
"Huh? Umm … this is Cindy Vortex, who is this?" The voice asked.  
"Cindy!" Everyone yelled.  
"Uh, this is Hoodsey. Are you one of the peoples that were kidnapped?" Asked Hoodsey.  
"Uh, yeah." Cindy said unsurely.  
Jimmy grabbed the walkie-talkie out of Hoodsey's hands, he wasn't helping at all with this.  
"Cindy? This is Jimmy." Jimmy spoke into the walkie-talkie.  
"Jimmy? Oh, well, I have to tell you something." Cindy started.  
"What?" Asked Jimmy.  
"Don't go looking for us," Cindy started, but didn't finish because of the surprised gasps.  
"What? Why?" Asked Jimmy, possible the most surprised.  
"Ok, this is what happened, Plankton, Dib and Otto kidnapped me, Spongebob, Kimi and now Dodie and they did that to lure you to where we are so they can capture you and steal your brainpower so they can rule the Earth. Except Otto isn't actually in on this plan, he gave us the walkie-talkie. Anyways, the only way you'll be safe is if you stay as far as away as possible from us." Cindy explained.  
Jimmy shook his head, "No way! What will happen to you guys?"  
Before Cindy could answer, Libby grabbed the walkie-talkie out of Jimmy's hands.  
"Listen to yourself Cindy! That's not what you want! We're going to come and save you, whether there is a threat of losing Jimmy's brain or not!" Libby declared.  
Jimmy nodded his head, "Yeah, hey, wait a minute."  
Sandy then grabbed the walkie-talkie, "Now listen hear Cindy, there ain't gona be no talk of leaving ya'll ter Plankton and Dib, especially Plankton!"  
Ginger then grabbed the walkie-talkie, "Wait a minute Cindy, how can Plankton kidnap you? He's practically the size of the tip of a pencil!"  
"Dib made an invention that made Plankton 5 feet tall." Cindy explained.  
Jimmy then grabbed the walkie-talkie and asked, "You mean to say it was Dib who stole my shrink ray blueprints?"  
"How am I suppose to know?" Asked Cindy.  
Then Cindy spoke again before anyone could answer, "Ok, if you are going to save us, how are you going to do it? You guys don't even know where we are!"  
Libby instantly grabbed the walkie-talkie again.  
"Oh yes we do, thanks to MY cell phone! You guys are right under Arlene's Café!" Libby announced.  
Cindy laughed at the mention that it was Libby's cell phone, "You go girl! But, anyways, Arlene's Café is where Kimi was when she was kidnapped."  
"We know." Tommy said, grabbing the walkie-talkie, "I saw her being kidnapped, but the kidnapper ran too fast for me. How is everyone doing anyway?"  
"They're all fine. Uncomfortable, nervous, scared, upset, worried, but besides all that, perfectly fine." Cindy replied.  
"At least some good news." Tommy said.  
"Yeah, but we still need to figure out a plan." Jimmy cut in.  
"Why don't you just go to Arlene's Café and have someone take you down to the lower level?" Asked Carl.  
"Huh?" Everyone, including Cindy, asked, puzzled.  
"A few months ago, a friend of mine said their uncle, who works at Arlene's Café knew about the underground area and that it was made for storage, but apparently, some mysterious person bought it, I guess that was Plankton." Carl explained.  
  
To Be Continued … 


	8. The Guardians Of The Gates

Chapter 7: The Guardians Of The Gates  
  
If you where sitting in Arlene's Café, you would have had no clue four cartoon characters where trapped, probably miles under your seats. And unless you where an employee at the café, you wouldn't know any of the rumors, or stories, or urban legends of The Guardians Of The Gates. Some said it was a terrible monster that lived there in front of the gates. Some said it was a two headed man that asked you riddles to pass. No one knew because no one had ever passed the gates. What was behind the gates that was so secretly guarded? Some say the greatest riches in the world, some say the most powerful objects not even the non-mortal world could imagine. But that isn't important, right now.  
  
Carl Foutly led the way, fallowed by Jimmy, Ginger, Libby, Tommy, Sandy and last slowly Hoodsey attempted to run, or at least jog. Carl was taking them to Arlene's Café to bring them to the underground area. Jimmy, with walkie-talkie in hand explained to Cindy that they were coming. However, all the rush came to a sudden halt.  
"Once we turn this corner is Arlene's Café, we don't want to look suspicious running threw here, got it?" Carl asked them.  
Ginger turned around to explain, "Carl knows this stuff, this isn't his first time doing stuff like this."  
"You mean he's saved kidnapped people before?" Asked Tommy.  
"No, I mean like once he and Blake Gripling stole a pig heart from my science teacher to save a cow." Ginger replied.  
"Hey, how'd you find out about that?" Carl suddenly asked.  
"The clues all added up, that pen you gave to my teacher had a speaker in it, the night of the dance, they found the heart stolen, and the next day, the farmer of the cow said he found a heart and saved the cow's life." Ginger pointed out.  
Carl didn't reply, not because his sister was right, because they where now entering Arlene's Café.  
The famous little café was none too little as most people would have guessed from looking outside. Many tables and chairs where surrounding them, as well as the booths that lined up across the walls. On the side of the room was where everything was cooked, and brought out, people in a hurry could sit on the counter and get their food fast. Carl led them to the counter, ignoring the waitress who asked how many where in their party. Jimmy and everyone else had figured he would pick out just any person, figuring they all knew about the underground area. But he didn't.  
"May I please speak to (Carl looked around, to make sure no one other than his group where listening, then brought his voice down to a whisper) Ms. Arlene Stoner?"  
The waiter gave a surprising look, then spun around back inside to the most pretty café owner in all of Nick City.  
"I'm very busy today Robert, now, who is it that wants to speak to me?" The pretty lady, known as Ms. Arlene Stoner of Arlene's Café questioned the waiter.  
She then noticed Carl and everyone else, and smiled.  
"Oh, of course, Foutly, now, what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?" She asked.  
Arlene leaned forward, and Carl whispered in her ear, "The Underground."  
She gasped, but realizing she got a lot of attention, she then said, "Bring your friends and lets go into the backroom."  
  
Arlene led them through the kitchen, she waved at a few of the workers and gave them smiles, then she grabbed a tea pot off the stove and told each of them to grab their own cup, she grabbed on her self, then she paused in front of a wall, that was next to something that reminded Jimmy of his invention, VOX, but there was squishy thing on it. Arlene took her free hand and pushed it onto the squishy thing.  
"Welcome, Ms. Stoner." The computer said, and suddenly the wall opened up, she held it open, and gestured for the rest of them to enter, in which they did.  
Inside was not at all what anyone would have expected.  
Simply a table with chairs around it, and what Jimmy noticed, a stool that was next to a mirror with a lot of makeup on the counter.  
"Please, sit down." Arlene told them.  
They all sat down, rather quickly.  
"Now, what are your names, first of all, and why do you need to go to the underground?" She asked, pouring them all some tea, and then taking a sip herself, eyeing them all too carefully.  
Carl first spoke up, "Well you first of all know me, Carl Foutly." Arlene nodded.  
"And I'm Hoodsey Bishop." Hoodsey, who was next to Carl introduced himself.  
"I'm Ginger Foutly, I'm Carl's older sister." Arlene nodded once more, and took another sip of tea.  
Libby, who just taken a sip of tea, cleared her throat and said, "I'm Libby."  
Arlene nodded once more, then turned to Sandy who was next to Libby.  
"I'm Sandy Cheeks, from Texas, nice ta meet ya Ms. Stoner." Arlene smiled and nodded her head at Sandy, then took another sip of tea.  
Tommy then introduced himself, "I'm Tommy Pickles." Arlene nodded, again, took another sip of tea, and looked at Jimmy.  
"Hi, I'm Jimmy Neutron, and, well … I'm a boy genius."  
Arlene smiled at Jimmy, then turned back to face all of them, "Alright, but why do you want to go to the underground."  
Jimmy then spoke, "To make a long story short, our friends have been kidnapped, and they are in the underground."  
Arlene eyed Jimmy, took another sip of tea, then spoke, "Alright, but do you have proof."  
Everyone then gulped, how where they to prove?  
"You forgot me!" Shouted a sudden voice that nearly cause Arlene to spit out her tea.  
Jimmy almost forgot, "Oh yeah! The walkie-talkies!" Jimmy looked at his walkie-talkie, realizing the button had been pressed and Cindy had heard the conversation.  
"Oh yeah, real smart Mr. Boy Genius! Now, let me talk to Arlene!" Cindy shouted into the walkie-talkie. Jimmy immediately handed it to Arlene.  
"Hello, this is Arlene Stoner speaking, who is this?" She asked.  
"Hello Ms. Stoner, this is Cindy Vortex. And here's your proof, we ARE stuck in the underground, we where kidnapped by Plankton and Dib, and they kidnapped us to lure Jimmy here so they could steal his brain power and take over the Earth!"  
"Oh dear." Was all Arlene could say. She out down the walkie-talkie then looked up at the others, they all quietly drank their tea, but each gave her a worried look.  
She sighed and took another sip of tea, noticing there was no more tea left in her cup, reached her hand out to grab the tea pot, but stopped, and put her hand down.  
"Ok, I'll let you go (The room was full of sudden cheers), but wait a minute, I need to tell you about the Guardian of the gates." Arlene told them.  
"You see," She started …  
When I first opened Arlene's Café, our first delivery of food and ingredients was far too much to store in our little kitchen, so I decided to create the underground. At first, it was simply an underground room to keep the food fresh, however, no security. So many people found out about the underground area, and dug underground to steal the food, so I made a huge cave so people would give up when they suddenly saw no food, even though it was in the back of the cave, but I was once again, wrong. So then I built a medal wall around the underground, this stopped people from stealing, but that was the only security. One day, I realized several of my employees had betrayed me and had snuck down to get the food. So when I fired them, a mysterious person came up to me one day, saying I should build a gate, and have a monster guard it, I said that was a good idea, but I didn't have a monster, and I didn't want to take care of it. The guard told me he had in the big box, a monster, and that it would go to it's own home by day, but as soon as night falls, it would come back to guard. I wanted to see the monster, but he wouldn't let me. So, now I had a gate and a monster, but I only put food in during the day, so no monster was there. Then, times got rough, although my café is famous, not a lot of people came to eat, I needed a plan fast to keep my business up. Then one day a different mysterious person came to my café, he said he would buy the underground area, for any price I wanted. I quickly refused, but he said I could keep the food, and have access to it, but no where past the monster. I was shocked he knew about the monster, but then I thought of the business, and bided my highest price, he agreed, gave me the money, and built this room we are in so I would be the only one to have access to it, but that guy really creeps me out, so I haven't gone down there yet.  
"So," She concluded, "Not even I know about the guardian of the gates, or what it is guarding, but I'm allowing you to go there."  
"How?" Asked Tommy.  
Arlene simply pointed to the makeup display Jimmy had noticed earlier.  
"Your saying we have to put on makeup?" Asked Libby, who was very confused.  
Jimmy understood though, "Oh … there is a secret door under that stool, and to access it, you push one of those buttons on the make up table, and then that secret hole opens up to enter the underground area."  
Everyone gave Jimmy a crazy look, but Arlene just smiled.  
"Correct." She answered, very simply, and poured herself more tea, and took another sip.  
  
To Be Continued … 


	9. The Unpredictable Arrangement

Chapter 8: The Unpredictable Arrangement  
  
Cindy sat listening closely to the words of Ms. Stoner.  
It felt very odd listening to a conversation about someone rescuing you, it was like they had completely ignored her, and only when she had yelled, did they remember her. Now, Spongebob, Kimi and Dodie felt really forgotten, listening to the conversation had been very boring indeed, even if it meant rescuing them, even the story about the Guardian of The Gates felt like someone had just told them the "Three Little Pigs" story, it had been said many times and had grown old. The only spark of the story was that no one, not even Arlene Stoner knew what was guarding the gates. This had almost frightened them, how where they supposed to be saved if their rescuers didn't even know what to expect while they where rescuing.  
"I wish they'd hurry up," Dodie mumbled, "It feels like it's getting colder."  
Kimi looked down at the dark floor, at least, I think there was a floor, if the villains hadn't come in, it probably would have seemed as if they where over an endless pit.  
Spongebob was looking up to the ceiling, how far below Arlene's Café where they? Only several feet? Or perhaps several miles? Maybe they where even near the center of the Earth! Or even close to China.  
Even Cindy had become a tad bored, it annoyed her every time Arlene took a sip of tea, a loud slurping noise echoed in her head giving her a massive head ache. Cindy rubbed her arms, Dodie was right, it was getting colder. She looked over to Spongebob who's teeth where chattering, she looked to Kimi who was shivering, and to Dodie who was huddle close to her self.  
Cindy sat there, staring at the walkie-talkie in her hands, waiting for someone to say something.  
Then she wondered to herself, "Where was Plankton, and Dib and Otto?"   
Where they above ground trying to kidnap another person?  
Or maybe they where plotting their next move?  
They might possibly be sitting in a coffee lounge, probably Starbucks, drinking a Mocha.  
Where ever they where, Cindy had an terrible feeling they where close by.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
One gleaming eye stared at the screen, this was Plankton, he was watching every movement of the kidnapped victims. Yes, he knew about the walkie-talkie, he was allowing them to make contact with Jimmy, because this was part of his plan, this would lure Jimmy, and Plankton would be able to capture him and steal his brain power.  
Plankton reached his hand out and grabbed a cup and drank from the straw.  
"Mmmm … these Starbucks mochas are good!" Plankton sighed and leaned back in his seat.  
Dib burst threw the door, "How's the plan going? Did Otto give them the walkie-talkies?"  
Yes, it was true, Otto wasn't actually helping them, only pretending to so they would trust him.  
Plankton gave an evil laugh, "Ha, ha! My college educated plan is working!"  
Dib rolled his eyes and thought to himself, "Whatever, if I dumped this loser fish thing then I'd be able to take over the world much faster!"  
Plankton continued to drink his Starbucks mocha, "Only a matter of time before the next step of our plan is released!"  
Otto, who was mopping the floor appeared and asked, "Um, sir, what IS the next step?"  
Plankton placed a tape in the near by music box, and he started to laugh evily, but it was the wrong music! The song that was playing was Britney Spear's "Oops I did it Again".  
Plankton quickly changed tapes, "Oops, wrong tape."  
Then he pressed play, but that began to play "Rock A Bye Baby".  
Plankton exchanged the tape again, "Ugh!"  
Finally it played an evil background sound, then Plankton said, "Finally … ok, Hahaha! You'll find out soon enough!"  
Otto rolled his eyes, "Ok, whatever dude."  
Plankton turned off the music and went to get another sip of his mocha, "Hey! It's empty!" He then motioned to Otto, "Go to Starbucks and get another one of these! And hurry!"  
With that, Otto dropped the mop and ran out the door.  
Then Plankton said to Dib, "Move the kidnapped kids to the big room, they've been up above the ground too long, remember, vault #2."  
Dib nodded and rushed out the door also.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Ok, so all we have to do is climb down, fallow the path, and then the Guardian of The Gates will be there?" Asked Jimmy.  
Arlene nodded, "Yep, but I don't know what comes after that. Now, I don't think all of you should all go yet, so that if something happens, others back here might be able to get you out. So, who's going to stay?"  
Carl, Hoodsey, Tommy, Sandy all decided to stay.  
"Jimmy, Ginger and Libby can go first, and if anything goes wrong, we can come to the rescue." Tommy explained.  
Arlene pressed a button on the make up tray (that was disguised as lipstick) the portal opened up.  
"Ladies first," Jimmy offered to Ginger and Libby.  
They both shook their heads.  
Libby then said, "We might not be geniuses like you Jimmy, but we aren't stupid!"  
Ginger added, "Boys are suppose to be gentlemen and go down the ladder first!"  
Jimmy sighed, "Fine, ok, see the rest of you guys soon!"  
"Bye!" Arlene, Carl, Hoodsey, Tommy and Sandy said to them.  
Jimmy pressed the button on the walkie-talkie, "Attention, I repeat, attention! We're goin' in!"  
There was a little cheer to be heard in the background.  
"Good luck!" Cindy said.  
With that said, Jimmy put his walkie-talkie in his backpack and started to climb down the stairs.  
He reached the bottom, not a long climb, yet he wished he had stayed above with the second rescue team as it was much darker and damp below ground.  
Soon after, Ginger and then Libby fallowed, closing the secret portal behind them.  
When they where all on the ground, they noticed there was only one way to head, so of course, they headed down the only hall way that looked more like a huge cave than a food storing area.  
The ground was dirty and muddy, but it's hardness told them it probably had cement or medal under it. The only sign that anything had been there before was on the walls where lamps, but their light didn't help much since the flames inside them seemed to have been going on for a long time and they where becoming very weak.  
Not much further around a corner, voices where heard, Jimmy motioned for Ginger and Libby to hide against the wall to listen.  
"Why did we ever take this job? We never see anyone here, and people have spread mean rumors about us. I don't like it one bit!" Said one voice.  
"Relax, that's the good part, no one ever bothers us, and we get tons of cash! This is probably our best plan ever!" Said another voice.  
Jimmy looked over to Ginger and Libby, both pointing to Jimmy, as if they just had some silent agreement for him to peek over and see the monster.  
Jimmy gave a silent sigh and push his hair back so it wouldn't stick out, and quickly peeked over the edge of the side of the wall to see none other than ….  
"Catdog?" Jimmy whispered, but he apparently whispered too loud, as the two voices gave a scream.  
The first voice was dog, and the second voice was cat.  
Dog whined a worried voice, "Who was that Cat?"  
Cat cleared his throat, and although he did seem very worried too, he called out in his bravest, yet fairly scariest voice, "Who goes there?"  
Jimmy gave a snicker and waved for Ginger and Libby to fallow him to Catdog.  
The three laughed, "Catdog is the guardian of the gates?"  
Cat and Dog both blushed.  
Dog replied, "Yeah … but why are you guys down here?"  
Jimmy explained Plankton's evil plan and that they where rescuing the toon-knapped people.  
Libby then curiously asked, "Say, what is behind those gates your guarding?"  
Both Cat and Dog shrugged, then Cat said, "We don't know what is behind here, all we know is that we have the key."  
Ginger then asked, "Can we go behind the gates? Maybe Plankton is back there."  
Cat and Dog once again shrugged, "Sure."  
Dog put the key in the key hole and the gate opened.  
"Good luck!" Said Cat and Dog.  
But within ten seconds Jimmy, Libby and Ginger stepped pass the gates, and trap door opened up and they fell.  
"Ahhhhhh!" Echoed down the trap hole.  
Cat and Dog looked down, "Oh no! We've got to tell some Cat!" Dog cried.  
Cat sighed, "Lets go back to where they where walking from! We have to get back there as soon as possible before those guys get in trouble!"  
Then Catdog rushed back to where Jimmy, Libby and Ginger had come from, hoping they'd make it in time.  
  
To Be Contined … 


	10. The Average Fall

Chapter 9: The Average Fall  
  
Down, down, down, that's where three heroes where going.  
Falling from a trap door, it felt like the "Alice In Wonderland" story. The place they had fallen from could no longer be seen from looking up, and were ever was the ground? Even if it was there, they probably wouldn't have been able to see it.  
Jimmy covered his ears, he, Ginger and Libby where all screaming, it was quite loud, but can you blame them? Falling into a nearly endless pit, Jimmy wondered, how far into the Earth where they heading? By now they must have fallen at least three or more miles.  
Libby felt like the end had come, was there anyway to survive a fall like this?  
Her question was soon to be answered as she noticed the ground was partly white, and the speed of falling sped up to an enormous rate. Hearts beating fast, she could only wait.  
  
Meanwhile, Cat Dog ran fast, and hard, it was all their fault! They hadn't known that behind the gates was a trap door, they had been terribly threatened to not go back there, but Cat and Dog had forgotten this, since they had been so surprised to see people actually down there, and if the worst of fate had come, they might not see them again.  
Cat soon noticed the rope ladder is the distance, "Hurry Dog!" He hollered.  
Cat and Dog quickly rushed up the ladder and knocked loud and fiercely on the door.  
The door was instantly opened, Arlene stood there, "Catdog?" She raised her voice in confusion.  
Now Carl, Hoodsey, Tommy and Sandy where now surrounding Arlene.  
"What's going on here?" Asked Tommy suspiciously.  
"We're the guardians of the gate (the five of them gasped) and Jimmy, Libby and Ginger are in trouble!" Dog told them.  
Carl had a completely determined face, "Ladies, gentlemen, we're goin in!"  
  
Meanwhile, Cindy, Spongebob, Dodie and Kimi had been forced into a new room, at least now they where on solid ground and could sit next to each other.  
Kimi pointed out the mattress in the corner, she headed over to sit on it, but Spongebob held her back.  
"You don't know how dangerous that might be!" Spongebob warned her.  
Kimi rolled her eyes, "Yeah right Spongebob! Why would a mattress be dangerous?"  
Before Spongebob could answer, Dodie suddenly heard a faint scream.  
"Say, do you guys here something?" Dodie asked.  
Cindy strained her ears and listened closer, the screaming was coming nearer.  
"Yeah … I hear it. Where's it coming from?" Cindy pondered out loud.  
With that the four rushed to the iron gate keeping them from getting out and looked to the hall way, expecting maybe that Jimmy and the others where coming this way to rescue them. Of course, why would they be screaming?  
Suddenly the screaming sounded very close.  
"I hear it, but I don't see it!" Said Kimi, who was a bit annoyed.  
"Who do you think is screaming? They sound like their right on top of …" But Spongebob couldn't finish his sentence as he and the others quickly spun around to see Libby fall right onto the mattress from the ceiling, she bounced off and stood a little awkwardly.  
Finally Ginger landed on the mattress feet first, but due to the springy of the mattress, she flipped forward and did a summersault on to the ground, feet first again. When Jimmy landed, he just landed, fairly hard, but right on the mattress.  
Everyone was a bit too shocked to say anything.  
Suddenly, talk burst out of everyone's mouths.  
"What are you doing here?" Asked Kimi.  
"How'd you find us?" Asked Spongebob.  
"Where's everyone else?" Dodie also asked.  
"Where did you fall from?" Asked Cindy.  
But the others had questions too.  
"Where are we?" Asked Libby.  
"Are you guys ok?" Asked Ginger.  
"Where's Plankton?" Asked Jimmy.  
Everyone paused, they clearly had forgotten they all planned to be excited when they saw the others again.  
Libby sighed, "Lets make this nice and easy, we'll answer your guys questions, then you'll answer ours, ok?"  
Everyone nodded, then they walked up to each other.  
"What are you doing here?" Asked Kimi, once again, and Jimmy explained about Catdog, and the trap door.  
So since that pretty much answered their questions, Jimmy, Ginger and Libby started to ask their own.  
"Do you guys know where we are?" Asked Libby.  
Cindy looked around then said, "One of Plankton's dungeons, he called this vault #2."  
Jimmy then asked, "Do you know where Plankton is?"  
They all shook their heads no.  
Jimmy sighed, and then Ginger decided to ask a more welcoming and relaxing question, "Are you guys doing alright?" Asked Ginger.  
Everyone smiled, finally, a question they all had a good answer too.  
Spongebob shrugged, "If you called feeling completely cold and miserable in a cage for the past many hours alright, then very, very, alright."  
Cindy then said, "We're doing ok, it's just so boring, and terrible, and scarry down here. None of us have been kidnapped before." Cindy frowned.  
Jimmy patted her on the shoulder, making a notion not to worry.  
Dodie looked around the dungeon, "I guess this is kind of cozy, not a Courtney Gripling cozy, but it's not like we'll be stuck here forever, I mean, the others are coming, right?"  
Jimmy shrugged, "We have no contact with them, I have the other walkie-talkie."  
Kimi also was frowning, "By the looks of it, we might never see our friends and families again! This is terrible! We have to figure out something to do to save our skin, and his brain." Kimi pointed to Jimmy.  
"Don't remind me," Jimmy grumbled, clearly being de-brained didn't come bright to him, and who could blame him.  
"Maybe CatDog will get back to Arlene and the others," Cindy suggested.  
Jimmy smiled, "Hey, I didn't think of that! Maybe there's a way we can contact Catdog!"  
"How?" Asked Libby.  
"Libby, do you still have your cell phone?" Jimmy asked.  
"Yeah," Libby replied.  
Then Jimmy turned to Kimi, "Do you have that ever lasting battery (from chapter 3: Cell-Phones and Brains)?"  
Kimi smiled, "Sure do!"  
Then Jimmy turned to Dodie and Cindy, "Would you girls happen to have any bobby pins?"  
Cindy and Dodie rolled their eyes, and Cindy said, "Of course! We're girls, and this is an escaping story, of course we have bobby pins!"  
Dodie nodded in agreement.  
Jimmy turned to Spongebob, "Can I use some of that fabric from your tie, Spongebob?"  
"If it'll save us, sure!" Spongebob replied.  
Jimmy lastly turned to Ginger, "Do you have any type of bracelet or necklace?"  
Ginger held out a necklace, "What do you think this is?" Her voice was in of course a jokingly way.  
Jimmy smiled, "Then I think we have ourselves an escape plan!"  
  
To Be Continued … 


End file.
